


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: James promises Scorpius he'll be home for Christmas. It proves harder than he thought.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do a Christmas fic with my boys before it's too late! Obviously based off of the song of the same name. They really need a good ship name, I mean Scorpius and Albus have Scorbus. This is important to me! Italics indicate a flashback. Anyway, enjoy! Happy Christmas and all that!

"It's only for two weeks! I'll be back just in time!" James had protested. Here he was in his kitchen arguing with his boyfriend about his work. Not particularly unusual.

"I can't believe you volunteered for this!" Scorpius exclaimed, "It will be our first Christmas as a couple! And you're going to miss it!"

It was true, Christmas was a big deal this year. They had been together for almost a year now, it will be a year on New Year's Eve. James, however, desperately needed to be in on this mission. He had been on the sidelines for months! He needed some action. "I promise, I'll be back for Christmas." James said softly, pulling him into his arms.

"You can't promise that, James." Scorpius said.

"Looks like I just did." James said with a smirk.

"Don't be reckless, I'd like you back in one piece." Scorpius said.

Now here he was on Christmas day still working the case. This guy was a piece of work, he was going around murdering innocent people, leaving notes and other clues that brought them around in circles. James had about enough of this guy. Who did he think he was holding everyone up on Christmas?

Christmas eve they finally had a lead that actually was going somewhere. They almost had him, they pinpointed his location. It was now just a matter of waiting for the right moment. James hated waiting, but he promised Scorpius he wouldn't do anything reckless. Little did Scorpius actually know it was his lack of recklessness that was holding him up.

\---------------------------------

It was noon Christmas day and Scorpius had heard nothing from James. He couldn't help, but to worry. Of course he had to have a boyfriend who was an Auror, not a safe job. Scorpius had months of reprieve, however, with it being slow down at the office. It made James grow restless. So, ofcourse, James had to jump at the chance to go on a mission.

At 23, James had yet to grow out of thinking himself invincible. Scorpius had to often remind him of his own mortality. Kind of like how James even before they were together would come to his floor at The Ministry to make sure he had lunch. Which Scorpius thought was a bit excessive, he only forgot to eat lunch sometimes, it wasn't a big deal. His coworker, Janine, would tell him James was constantly flirting with him. Scorpius had refused to believe it.

Scorpius had spent Christmas eve and Christmas morning with his Father at Malfoy Manor. It was a quiet affair with only His father, his grandparents, and himself. It would be a stark contrast to Christmas at the Burrow. Scorpius arrived at the Burrow at 12:30, just in time for lunch. The house was packed full of redheads, though not the one he specifically wanted to see.

Albus was there, of course, to many people's surprise he had brought his girlfriend. Scorpius hadn't even realized they were that serious. She stuck out, being one of the only ones without a Weasley jumper courtesy of Molly Weasley. Scorpius wore his mustard yellow jumper proudly.

It was 3 pm now and still no word from James. Harry said that was pretty standard. The Burrow was a great distraction from his thoughts, but he couldn't help but feel like every minute that passed was a minute James could be gravely injured or dead. He tried to shake those thoughts away, James had always told him he worried too much. In this situation, Scorpius felt like he had just the right amount of worry.

\----------------------------

It was 4 o'clock and apparently the intel they had gotten was bad, they had been tailing the wrong guy. It was beyond frustrating. The guy they were tailing had only been a decoy. But now apparently they found the guy, this is the guy, no mistake. Right, James will believe it when he sees it. So there they were, waiting again for the right moment to strike. It was moments like this when James wished he would have become a professional Quidditch player instead. Scorpius would always tell him he has too much of a 'saviour complex' to do anything else.

He hoped Scorpius wouldn't be too angry with him. Merlin knows he doesn't want to screw this relationship up. If someone had told 17 year old James he would have gotten with Scorpius in 5 years time he would have laughed in their faces. James had not been very nice to Scorpius during his school years, taunting him often. Then when Albus and Scorpius were out of school Albus made them come to a truce. From there a reluctant friendship started which became far less reluctant as time went on. 

Then one day James found himself jealous of Scorpius' dates that Al and Rose would set him up on. Since when had he fancied Scorpius Malfoy? James found himself wanting to spend more time with the blonde so he inserted himself into his daily routine. He would visit him in his department and flirt. Though Scorpius never seemed to really catch on. He thought he was being pretty obvious. James had asked him out on a date once, but he supposed he wasn't clear enough of his intent because Scorpius had brought Albus with him.

Midthought James finally got the signal from the Senior Auror in charge. 'About bloody time' He thought to himself then sprung into action.

\-------------------------------

It was 5 o'clock and Scorpius had been kept busy at that time. He had played a rousing game of Wizard's chess with Hugo. Hugo was unnaturally good at it, he beat him, every time. If he didn't know any better he'd accuse him of cheating. But he was a Hufflepuff, they were supposed to play fair, right?

Teddy and Victoire's two year old daughter, Dora, seemed to take a liking to him. She was pretty adorable. Scorpius didn't have much experience with young kids.

It then turned six o'clock, time for the feast Molly had made for then. Scorpius got a sinking feeling in his stomach, still no word from James. The thoughts came swirling back, worst case scenarios sticking out in his mind.

Halfway through the meal an owl tapped at the window. Arthur Weasley got up to receive the letter. He read the letter then looked up and said, "It's from James, he says they are finishing up at the office and he should be here soon."

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. At least now he didn't have to worry about if he was injured or dead. Maybe he would be keeping his promise after all, Scorpius hadn't been so sure.

After the meal a good portion of people left soon after. Scorpius bided his time until James inevitably came through the door. Molly liked everyone to knock on the door, it was only proper. Albus stayed awhile, but then left to take his girlfriend home. It was now 8 and James still hadn't shown up yet. Only a select few people were actually still around. Most notably Harry and Ginny wanting to wait up for their oldest son on Christmas.

A knock was soon heard at the door and Scorpius immediately perked up. Molly answered the door. And there he was, James Potter. Scorpius hung back and let Molly and the Potters hug and greet James.

James then approached him looking apologetic, "Look, I'm sorry I got held up at work and-"

Scorpius didn't let him finish that sentence and instead kissed him. It didn't matter now, all he really cared about was that James was here now, safe. 

James broke apart from him with a big grin on his face. "Well, I suppose I should go out on more excruciatingly long missions if I'm going to get that kind of welcome."

Scorpius just shot him a glare.

"Just kidding!" James held up his hands defensively. "Also you should be proud of me, I didn't act reckless at all."

"You mean you listened to me for once? That's one for the records." Scorpius joked. 

"I listen to you!" James protested.

"James Potter, you better get over here right now and eat the food I left for you!" Molly chided.

"Yes, Gran." James said automatically then turned to make his way to the table..

"James?" 

James turned around, "Yeah?"

"Happy Christmas." Scorpius said

James smiled at him, "Happy Christmas."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_It was New Year's Eve and James was throwing a party. The one express purpose of this party was to make a move on Scorpius, finally. He had to practically beg him to come though since Scorpius insisted he'd rather just stay home._

_Of course, Scorpius brought Albus along, better than bringing a date he supposed. Albus had ranted at him about how his own brother hadn't been invited to his party. James just hadn't wanted Albus to get in the way._

_James let some time pass before he brought Scorpius out to his balcony. Balconies were romantic right?_

_"James, why are we out here? It's cold!" Scorpius complained._

_"Because it has a nice view." James said simply. "And also to ask you out. On a date" He clarified, he wasn't making that mistake again._

_"You- what? I don't understand. Why?" Scorpius sputtered._

_"Because I fancy you, why else?" James said._

_"This doesn't make any sense." Scorpius said, "This is so sudden."_

_"Doesn't it? I've only been flirting with you for the better part of a year." James said. He was so clueless it was actually adorable._

_"What? You have?" Scorpius questioned, looking genuinely confused._

_"Scorpius, come on. I used awful pick up lines on you. That wasn't a clue to you?" James asked._

_"No! I thought you were just joking around!" Scorpius said. "I never thought in any lifetime you'd be interested in me."_

_"Well, I am. I mean, hell, I fancy the hell out of you! I couldn't stand those awful dates you had. And that one pompous git, Miles! I mean, really!"_

_"He was not a git! Pompous, I'll give you." Scorpius said._

_"Yes, well, anyway! Back to my question." James then made a show of getting down on one knee "Scorpius Malfoy, will you accompany me, James Potter on a date?"_

_Scorpius shook his head, but was smiling, "You're ridiculous, but yes I'll go on a date with you."_

_"Don't bring Albus this time." James said._

_"I didn't know that was a date!" Scorpius said defensively._

__

_A few moments pass in silence as they gaze off of the balcony, it's a surprisingly clear night. There were stars in the sky, the music from inside could be heard faintly._

_"James?" Scorpius turned to him, his cheeks tinted red from the cold. Merlin, he was beautiful. James couldn't fathom how it was possible for one person to be so beautiful._

__

__

_"Yeah?"_

__

__

_"You should kiss me now." Scorpius stated._

_That caught James a bit off guard, he didn't think Scorpius would want him to right now. "Before our first date? How scandalous!" James said with a fake gasp. "All right. As you command." James said and leaned forward, lips meeting Scorpius'. Scorpius, surprisingly pulled him in closer. Honestly, it couldn't have been more perfect if he tried._


End file.
